New Beginnings
by storygirl58
Summary: Just when they thought things were finally getting easier things take a turn for the worse. What's happened to Juliette? Can Nick save her and find Adalind? What about Monroe and Rosalee? And how does Nick's mother fit into all of this? It's season 2 with everything on the line.
1. Chapter 1

No ones pov

Heart rates pulsed reaching incredible speed within mere seconds, practically impossible for any human being. A woman laid on her hospital bed, her eyes closed almost peacefully as the doctors passed her room. The beats of her heart were becoming more frantic as she slowly began to toss and turn under the covers. The doctors would be arriving shortly to diagnose the trouble, but none of these thoughts crossed the patient's mind as her eyes snapped open like bullets, appearing as large as a cat's would. She quickly shot forward as she heard the doctors running towards her room…

* * *

Nick's pov

"Mom?"

"Nicky. I'm so glad you're okay. I see you've faired quite well with becoming a Grimm."

"Yah, I guess…" I stuttered.

I was currently at a loss for words as this woman just stood across from me in my living room as if she had known me all of her life. Quite frankly, I was severely puzzled. I knew nothing about my mother, forcing myself to believe that she was resting peacefully with dad all of these years and now, here she was.

"What happened to you?" I asked quizzically, the cop side of me shinning through.

I noticed my mother as she tensed and avoided my gaze, choosing now to stare down at her plain black shoes. Now that I was really looking at her, I realized how similar we truly looked.

"I've been chasing this man for some time now and when he arrived in Portland I just hoped I would find you. I've been watching you for quite a while now Nicky," she ended with a smile.

"That's not what I meant," I replied, slowly beginning to lose my patience, "I want to know what happened to you after the accident. I know that it was intentional. How did you survive?"

"When the crash occurred I saw a way out and I took it. There was no hope for your father. He had taken the worst of the blow. I barely escaped with my own life," she stated with a deep sadness in her voice.

Feeling not to push the subject any farther I dropped it and took a different approach.

"How come you never came back for me?"

Just as it looked like she was about to answer I felt my phone buzz from inside my pocket.

"Burkhardt," I answered.

I watched as my mother's face dropped at my expression before replying, "It's the hospital."

**Hey everyone. So this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. I was thinking about continuing with this story. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick's pov

The words "This is the hospital calling" rolled off the woman's tongue as if it were the easiest thing in the world to speak of; must have been years of practice. I stood there stunned in my home living room with my mother tossing me worried glances. I could feel my throat closing, taking on a deserts dryness. I knew exactly why they were calling. I only knew one person that would be associated with a hospital at a time like this: Juliette.

After hearing those words escape the nurse's mouth my mind and heart twisted into turmoil. What if something dreadful has happened? It's not like they can find a cure since it was Adalind and that wicked cat of hers that caused all of this. Then again, maybe the effects have worn off and she's recovering. I can only hope that she's alright.

"It's about Juliette," the woman continued, snapping me out of my thoughts, "we would like you to come down here as soon as possible" she finished with a frantic edge to her voice before hanging up the phone.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and grabbed my jacket heading for the door. I had almost forgotten that my mother was still here until she called out to me.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon," I replied before swinging open the door and bounding down the porch steps to my car.

Just as I was about to start the engine my phone buzzed once again. Taking in a long breath after looking at the I.D. I picked it up to hear none other than Monroe's voice as I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and floored out of my dormant parking space.

"Hey Monroe. Were you and Rosalee able to get any information off the cat?"

"Sorry Nick. Rosalee says the cat's clean and that the only way she can find the cure now is through Juliette."

I heard Monroe go quiet on the other end as I was only able to hear his steady and even breathing.

"Meet me at the hospital as soon as you can. I'm headed there now," I replied, breaking the silence as my thumb jabbed the end button and tossed the phone aside.

My foot only pushed harder onto the gas pedal as with each passing moment I only grew more and more frustrated. The words my Aunt Marie had told me before she died bounced around in my head as I drove.

"If you truly love Juliette, you have to let her go."

No. She was wrong. I may be a Grimm but I am going to make this work, even if I have to die trying. Flashing traffic lights passed by as the hospital sign finally came into view. Flying the car all the way to the front I ripped my keys from the ignition and ran to meet the door. Just as my fingers grazed the see through glass I heard the calling of my name, instantly whirling around to meet its origin. Monroe and Rosalee.

"Ready?" Monroe asked me before we all pushed through the doors.

The three of us began to sprint to the desired room where I had been with the Blutbad just hours before. The designated hallway was filled with scrambling nurses and a pool of patients as everyone filed from room to room. Pushing past those in the crowd we managed to get to Juliette's room to find a bunch of doctor's and nurse's as well as an empty hospital bed.

**Hey everyone! So that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick's pov

Nurses and doctors swarmed around the small hospital room in utter chaos. The bed looked disturbed and was completely vacant. Those in the room flipped through a set of charts as others re- examined the once full of life monitors.

"Wh- what happened?" I croaked out.

"This can't be the right room," Monroe whispered mainly to himself although it was heard by everyone.

As my eyes coasted through the room once again I heard my name escape the lips from one of the nurses.

"Oh, Mr. Burkhardt. We spoke on the phone," the small woman began.

"Yes, I remember. What happened in here?" I questioned.

"We don't know. The patient was perfectly stabilized until she just… crashed. She freaked out and rushed out of the building," she stated almost fearfully.

"Why didn't anyone stop her?" Monroe piped up from behind.

"It was the weirdest occurrence I have ever seen in my life. It was as if she wasn't even human…" she ended with a puzzled expression.

I turned around at those words to see Rosalee's eyes go wide. It must have been worse than she originally thought; all of the more reason to find Adalind as quickly as possible in order to put a stop to this. If Rosalee can't find the solution than Adalind may be the only one who can.

I thanked the nurse before I stormed out of the room and down the hallway. I could hear Monroe and Rosalee's footsteps behind me. Their booming voices echoed through the now deserted floor in an attempt to stop me in my tracks. Monroe had finally caught up to me as he yanked on my shoulder and spun me around.

"Nick! Where are you going man?" he question between breaths.

"Where do you think I'm going?" I countered back.

Just hearing my voice filled with that much rage shocked and even terrified myself. Monroe and Rosalee both stood quiet, waiting to see if I would be the first to speak. I wasn't. Upon hearing nothing but silence Monroe decided to take the leap of faith.

"We know you want to save Juliette," he started.

"But there has got to be a better way," Rosalee finished for him, finally emerging from the never ending abyss of silence.

"If we want to save Juliette we are going to need a plan. We can just hope Adalind will appear out of nowhere," Monroe stated.

I could feel their eyes almost glaring at me in our own little stare down. I wasn't the type to back down; however, in this situation my eyes were the first to drop in defeat. The tension seemed to disappear instantly as I watched their shoulders slump forward as I released my first breath.

"Fine. But we need one fast. Juliette could be anywhere. She could be in danger," I said, attempting to keep the firmness in voice under control without letting it slip into pure turmoil.

I watched as both Monroe and Rosalee nodded their heads as mine was claimed by my thoughts. I just couldn't catch a break. Between the whole dragon incident and now this, when would my lucks finally turn back around? And just when I thought things were actually getting easier.

"Come on. We've got work to do," Monroe said simply.

As we all continued down the hallway I began to think. If I really wanted to save Juliette what was the best way? I don't even know where to look for Adalind. This was a disaster.

"Don't worry, Nick. We'll find her. I promise," the Blutbad said from beside me as if he had just read my thoughts.

I tossed him a thankful glance and looked to Rosalee. She also had on a reassuring smile. I just hope that underneath those smiles aren't emotions that are filled with fear running wild. With me being a detective, I've learned from experience that even the smallest of things can send someone crashing down during a difficult time. Monroe was definitely right about one thing though. I will find Juliette, even if I have to die trying. The only question is how?

**Hey! So that was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. I thought this was a good place to stop. Nick's on a mission!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick's pov

The cold night air wafted up in our faces as we exited the still bustling hospital. Doctors and patients were continuously moving on the inside but once you reached the openness of the outside everything seemed to have quieted down creating a peaceful feel.

"Smells like rain," Monroe said as he inhaled deeply closing his eyes.

Just great. Rain is exactly what we need during a crisis, but this is Oregon.

"So where do we start?" Rosalee asked.

I honestly had no idea. My eyes drifted downwards as my mind recklessly searched for any solution. Juliette's safety depended on it. How do you track down the woman you love when she's under some creepy spell?

"What if I try to sniff her out?" Monroe piped up.

"Nice thinking. I've got one of her sweaters in the car" I said.

My truck was still parked exactly where I had left it as we all walked over; right against the front curb. Grabbing my keys from my pocket my thumb pounded on the unlock button as the familiar sound of opening doors filled our ears. I quickly dove in and grabbed the white leather jacket that Juliette had just worn a few days ago on our date. The memories came flooding back to me as I felt the material between my fingers; eating that amazing steak dinner, sharing the crème brulé for dessert and finishing the night with a few kisses as we snuggled on the couch together and watched a movie as sleep claimed the both of us. I finally exhaled the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding as I handed the jacket over to Monroe. He sniffed every end of the jacket, not missing an inch,

"Alright. Let's go," Monroe said after a minute or two.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to have to drive around a bit; see if I can pick up the scent," he explained.

So I jumped in my car as Monroe and Rosalee walked towards the car that they had arrived in together. Before Rosalee was just about to open her driver's seat door I called out to them,

"Don't forget! Call me if you pick up the scent. I'll be right behind you."

And with that I turned on the engine and waited to follow the trail. They quickly zoomed backwards out of their parking spot, heading left towards the main part of the city.

Monroe's pov

"So, where to first?" Rosalee asked.

"Head towards the main part of the city. We'll start there and see where it leads us," I stated.

So she started off with Nick immediately appearing in the rear view mirror. My thoughts slowly drifted off to Juliette as we drove. I hope she's alright. Sure I haven't been able to really get to know her, but she seems like a nice person. Besides, Nick's been pretty off since this whole incident happened. One second you're trying to show a human you're a Blutbad and the next they're out cold because of a cat scratch from an evil witch. We all know what happened to Hank. With any luck we won't have a repeat performance.

Street signs and traffic lights shone through the windshield, glowing even brighter with the dark shadowed sky. My eyes drifted to the small blinking clock: 8:10. We would have to find her soon because with each passing moment who knows what could happen to her.

I pushed down on the button located on my door as the window glass slowly began to disappear, allowing my head to reach the outside world. Sniffing the air I heard Rosalee speak up from behind me.

"Where do you think she could be?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. I'm praying that I can pick up her scent," I said rather depressed.

Silence filled the car as I removed my head from the window. Rosalee didn't even look at me, too focused on the task at hand, giving her full attention to the road ahead of her.

"Are you alright?" I asked abruptly.

She didn't answer me for a moment as she chose to chew on her upper lip almost… nervously?

"There's just one thing that I don't understand here," she said, quickly making eye contact with me for a split second and then refocusing on the road.

"And that would be…?" I asked.

"How did Nick keep probably one of the biggest secrets on the planet from Juliette for all of this time and not say anything? I mean, this is a big deal!"

I wasn't exactly sure how to explain her sudden outburst so I took the first thought that flew into my mind and drove it into action. Besides, I basically knew the answer already.

"Everybody has secrets. He only kept it because he cares for her safety. He knows Grimm's shouldn't fall in love, but he has and he plans to make it work. You haven't seen some of the things that have happened already with the ogre and don't even get me started on the crazy dragon, but he wants to protect her because he truly loves her," I explained before sticking my head out of the window once again searching for that one desired scent.

No one's pov

The car grew silent once again as it continued to roam through the city with the Blutbad trying to pick up the scent, an unusually frazzled Nick Burkhardt following from behind, and an oddly quiet Rosalee leading the way. As the car continued to make its way down the many roads the Fuchsbau muttered something that only she was able to hear,

"I guess you're right Monroe. We all do have secrets."

And with that she continued on with their so far unsuccessful search.

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked chapter 4. I have chapter 5 ready, I just have to post it. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monroe's pov

So many aromas whizzing by at such intense speeds. Hundreds. Thousands. Too many to count; all undetectable by the human nose. However, we only need one. We only need Juliette's. The variations of smells seem to never end as they slowly blend together, making it all of the more difficult. In a way they all seem the same yet they are so different.

'I don't know how much longer I can do this,' I thought.

We were still driving, still looking, although now we were in the more quiet part of town. This was the seventh time we must have taken this path as well as countless others. Rosalee was still beside me, her sleepy eyes scanning the road ahead as Nick continued to follow. The need for sleep kept pulling me under for a few glorious seconds of unconsciousness only to be awakened by Rosalee. She looked even worse that I yet she still managed to stay focused.

"I can't do this," I abruptly stated as I pulled my head from the window.

"What do you mean? We have to keep looking," she said quickly as she watched me pull my phone from my pocket.

"Look at us. We're both too tired and in no condition to keep searching. I know that you want to find Juliette but there's no way that we could even get to her if we somehow did find her tonight without getting some sleep first."

I flipped through the brightly lit phone until I found Nick's number in my contacts. It was quiet until he picked up on the other end.

"Monroe! Did you find Juliette's scent?" Nick's voice asked anxiously.

"Yah, about that. Look, Nick, we all really care and desperately want to find Juliette but we won't be able to help her unless we get some sleep."

The phone was quiet for a moment as he thought about my explanation. I could hear his soft and exhausted breathing; most likely from all of the searching and worrying he's done.

"Alright, I understand. Thank Rosalee for me. I really appreciate it. You guys were a lot of help tonight. You go home and sleep, I'm going to keep looking."

"No way, man. You need your sleep probably even more than Rosalee and I combined," I reasoned.

"It's okay. I can handle it. I am detective, don't forget. Besides, Juliette needs me," he stated.

"Nick, you need to listen to me. I know Juliette needs you but what good can you do for her when you're half asleep? If anything, do it for Juliette."

I looked in the rearview mirror to see Nick with his phone pressed up against his ear, his eyes darting from his side window to his windshield. His eyes screamed exhausted, but his body showed complete terror as well as utter nervousness.

"Come on Nick. Go home, get some rest and I promise you we will start first thing tomorrow. Don't worry, it'll be sunrise before you know it," I said.

And with that I hung up the phone and embraced the silence that came with the night. With the side window still being open I took a good whiff of the open air and listened to the crickets sing their song as we passed them by. Soon we'd all be fast asleep and ready to start a new day. Tomorrow would be better, I could feel it.

* * *

Nick's pov

We had been driving for hours without any sign of Juliette. With every passing moment the glorious images of Monroe's booming voice echoing through the tiny phone saying that he had picked up her scent and that she would be returning home safely passed through my mind. And now I sit in my car driving home alone after being lectured by one of best friends about the need for sleep. Alone. I truly despise that word. It brings back the memories that I deeply wish to forget but never will. Everything is so quiet. So when I stop in front of my house I slowly pull the keys from the ignition, taking a second to glance around at all of the other dark and incredibly still houses. Mine still remains lit from my earlier speedy departure. I grasp the golden knob once I climb the porch steps, the cold material seeping through the palm of hand.

I gently swing open the door to find the house slightly different from when I had left. The sound of footsteps from the upstairs fills my ears. They slowly grow closer as I instinctively pull my gun and aim it at the landing. A pair of feet begin to appear and when the person reaches the bottom they freeze. Our eyes connect instantly. Pure shock is plastered across their face as they speak.

"Nicky, what are you doing?"

I drop my gun back into its holster as I start to head for the stairs as I see my mom staring cautiously at me.

"Sorry Mom. I forgot you were here," I said as I slid past her to continue up to the second floor.

"It's alright, now what happened at the hospital?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. Maybe some other time. Listen, I'm kind of tired so I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said sleepily as I entered the room and watched my mother's face disappear as I closed my bedroom door.

I placed my phone and gun on the dresser just as I did every night when I got home. The room was completely dark allowing me the need to turn on the light. Everything came to life as I got changed into sweats and a t- shirt. Everything looked the same, except for the bed. It used to appear full and cozy. Now it looked empty and alone. I undid the covers and climbed in. The chill of the sheets cooled my already freezing body. I pulled up the blankets and rolled to my side, squeezing the fabric between my fingers.

My eyes coasted to the empty side of the bed where Juliette would always sleep. I could almost picture her in my arms, us keeping each other warm and just because we loved the closeness. I could practically feel her next to me, but she wasn't. I could smell her against the sheets but that was it. Soon she would be home safe and sound again where nothing could ever hurt her. And with that I closed my eyes hoping that sleep would be kind enough to claim me.

...

_Creek. Creek. _

My eyes bolted open to see my clock reading 2:23 am. The sheets were no longer cold as I heard the small creaking noises continue. I pressed my hands against the bed to push myself up. Rubbing my eyes I slowly re- opened them to look around. My body quickly jolted as none other than Adalind's face came into view at the foot of my bed.

"Resting well?" she asked me, her hands placed firmly behind her back.

"Where is she?" I yelled, bolting out of the bed and rapidly landing on my feet.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she taunted, her voice filled with malice.

"What have you done with her?" I questioned viciously.

"Let's just say time is not on your side anymore," she said as she slowly started backing away.

I began to follow her every move, preparing myself for any kind of trick that she might throw my way. One thing was for sure, she wasn't leaving until I got some answers.

"I only did what I had to do. And now, I'm getting even," she stated simply with a devious smile, now turning on her heel to leave.

"UGH!" I screamed as I lunged forward, ready to tackle her to the ground.

My hands extended quickly only to meet nothing but air as I quickly landed in a heap on the floor. The realization hit me immediately. No human could just disappear like that. Now I just had to face the fact that Adalind was gone, because she wasn't ever here to begin with…

**Hey everyone! That was chapter 5! Poor Nick, hopefully he finds Juliette soon. Feel free to comment, I love hearing what you guys have to say. Everytime I read them they put me on cloud 9 for the rest of the day and make me all of the more excited to post the next chapter! I'm just going to say that I don't own this show mainly because I see everyone post that in their stories. Anyway, thanks for reading and who else is excited that Grimm returns the 13th!? I am! Thanks again and chapter 6 should be up soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nick's pov

Morning came quickly just as Monroe had said it would. The slowly growing sun was just beginning to peak its way through the tightly drawn curtains. I closed my eyes tighter, trying to seal off any bits of sunshine that managed to make its way into the room. With my face firmly pressed against the pillow I slowly began to remember what day it was. My body jolted upright as I bounded out of bed, my feet instantly feeling the wood floor beneath me. I quickly threw on a clean shirt, pants, and socks as I remembered that Juliette had already been missing a day. My dark hair weakly clung to my forehead from sweating, probably from all of the nightmares I had experienced last night. I grabbed my phone and gun and threw open my bedroom door and made my way to the stairs. Once I reached the bottom I grabbed a pair of shoes and was just about to yank my leather jacket from the coat rack when I heard a voice speak up from behind me.

"Leaving so soon?" the person asked.

I turned my head to see my mother sitting comfortably at my kitchen table with a steaming cup of tea wrapped around her fingers. The morning newspaper sat open as well as she continued to browse through the captivating titles.

"Yah, sorry about that. I really wish I could stay but I really have to get out of here," I said.

As much as I wanted to get to know my not dead and entirely alive mother, now wasn't the time. Hoping that this was the end of our very brief conversation I slipped on my jacket and made for the door. She however, had other plans in mind.

"We still need to talk, Nicky. You can't keep running away from me forever. I know I'm tired of running," she said as she turned in her chair to look me in the eyes.

"It's not that I'm trying to run away from you, Mom," I started, "But I've got a lot of things I'm trying to figure out right now."

"I know. You didn't think that I wouldn't hear you screaming to nobody at that hour of the morning, did you?" she questioned.

I could suddenly feel my face ignite like a blazing fire from the embarrassment. My head snapped to the side, choosing to stare out the window as opposed to my mother. She had heard me last night, screaming at a person who was never even there to begin with. Sure, that doesn't worry someone that you could in fact be possibly crazy.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"I'll need to get back to you on that one," I said, sticking my hands into my jacket pockets to find my car keys still securely placed there.

"Are you finally ready to tell me what happened at the hospital last night?"

I exhaled a giant breath upon hearing her question. Somehow I knew she was going to ask me this sooner or later. Now I just had to choose whether to answer her now or later. I chose now.

"Juliette was in trouble," I stated simply, not wishing to dive too far into the details.

"Who in the world is that?" she questioned, probably waiting for me to get to the point.

I was just about to reply when I felt my phone buzz from inside my pocket.

"Burkhardt," I answered.

"Nick, it's Monroe. I'm with Rosalee, are you ready?"

"Yah, I'm on my way. Where do we start?"

"Head to the park. We'll meet up there."

"See you there," I finished as I hit the end button.

After securely placing my phone back in my pocket I noticed my mom still staring at me and waiting patiently. She still wanted to know who Juliette was.

"Look, Mom, can we talk about this later? I really need to get out of here," I asked.

"You're still running away from my questions," she stated almost angrily.

"I'm not running away! There are just some things that are higher on my priority list right now!"

"Yah, like saving this Juliette girl," she said bitterly under her breath.

"You just wouldn't understand," I said as I ran out to my car and headed through the now awakening city to the town park.

* * *

Still Nick's pov

The drive to the park had been rather quick and quiet. People were beginning to leave their houses for their long days of work while others just gathered up their morning news. As I ran through the park my eyes scanned every inch not to miss them. My eyes skimmed over the minimal clusters of people until they landed on Monroe and Rosalee, sitting side by side as they occupied one of the many benches, sipping their coffee, obviously waiting for me.

"Nick, you finally made it," Monroe said jokingly as he handed me the extra coffee.

Leave it to Monroe to take a crisis and somehow attempt to lighten the mood. Rosalee just smiled from her seat as she watched us take over the situation.

"So, I was thinking that we should start on the south end of the park in order to widen the search; cover more grounds?" Monroe asked.

"Sounds good. I would like to cover as much ground as-," I said as I was interrupted by the constant vibrations coming from my phone in my pocket.

"Burkhardt," I spoke through the phone.

"Nick, where are you man?" the familiar voice asked.

"Hank?" I clarified.

"Of course it's Hank! Who else would it be?" he questioned.

"Sorry. What's up?" I asked as I took a big gulp of my coffee.

"What's up? Where in the world are you?"

"What do you mean?"

Where Hank was going with this I had no clue. The constant questions? The angry tone? He usually seemed pretty relaxed which is why we work so well together as partners. I heard his voice slowly begin to calm down over the phone as he continued.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm taking care of some personal issues," I stated, only giving him enough to get him off of my back.

"Well, the case we just finished, the one that involved the death of you parents, the Captain's re- opened it and he wants everybody here. He's been looking all over for you; wondering where you've been."

"Alright, I'll handle it. Thanks," I said as I hung up the phone.

Monroe and Rosalee just stared at me, waiting patiently for what I was about to say. The last time I had put so much faith in Monroe's hands was when I was attacked by that crazy ogre. Thankfully Juliette was there to save me. Juliette... So here I was, once again hoping that Monroe would pull through.

"I need to head down to the station. I'll be back soon. Can I count on you to keep up the search?" I asked hopefully.

"Nick, even though we barely know her, she's practically family," Monroe said causing me to smile.

"Don't worry, Nick. You can count on us. Go on; do you what you have to do. We've got it covered," Rosalee said as she looked to Monroe.

So I gave them my thanks and ran for my car, ready to head to work as quickly as possible. The faster I'm out of there the faster I can get back to searching for Juliette. So when I reached my car I punched the gas pedal as hard as I could, zooming out of the parking space and onto the more populated roadway, heading directly for the station leaving Monroe and Rosalee with nothing but their thoughts and each other.

**Hey everyone! Chapter 6! I hope you guys liked it... some suspense is on the way. And don't worry for those who want some info on the captain, he will be up soon! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Monroe's pov

I watched as Nick's disappearing form vanished completely as he left the park, heading to the station. It was just Rosalee and I now, sitting quietly side by side on the park bench. I glanced over at her for a moment to see her eyeing her cup of coffee, playing with the Styrofoam material. Her eyes coasted upwards to meet mine, with mine staring back at hers. Silence followed as I was at a loss for words. Seconds passed when they felt like hours to me, hours that those didn't want to end.

"We should get going," I said, my lips not completely on the same terms as my brain.

She slowly nodded, dropping her gaze and standing up to walk away.

"Where to?" she asked quietly.

"The woods?"

Miles of woods were connected to this park and had yet to be searched. The possible places that could be reached by car had already been thoroughly investigated. I had been through these woods numerous of times before, mainly because of Nick.

I stood up and joined Rosalee as we headed into the enclosed woods. Everything seemed darker in there. The coffee in my hands was slowly simmering down as we reached an open entry way. She quickly grabbed the lead as she pushed through the hanging branches and vines leaving me in the back with the need to catch up.

Every time I went through these woods everything always appeared the same. It was the type of woods that would have you doubting yourself within a second on whether or not you passed a certain shrub or took the left at that incredibly tall tree. It's under these circumstances that you're grateful to be a Blutbad with an incredible nose to find your way back.

The trees seemed to be growing taller and stronger as we continued to dive deeper into the woods. I watched as Rosalee scanned the areas around her, probably searching for anything that appeared to be out of place.

"How long has Nick been dating Juliette?" I heard Rosalee speak up from beside me.

The question caught me completely off guard as well as the sudden interest about the topic. Shouldn't she be asking Nick about this type of thing?

"I'd have to guess maybe a few years…" I stated unsurely.

She just nodded in response and continued walking, kicking a few scattered pebbles as she went.

"It's nice," she said.

"What's nice?" I asked as I sniffed around a tree, slowly growing more confused as this conversation continued.

"That they've been together that long. It's sweet that they've found each other."

"Yeah, they both really care for each other."

"Well, there's someone out there for everyone," she said as she pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I guess so."

As soon as I said that she turned around to look at me and I did the same. The breeze wafted around us causing the trees to sway peacefully. The sky wasn't as bright as it usually was with its scattered clouds that appeared an ominous gray. She shifted her eyes back to the trees ahead just as fast as he had allowed them to seep into mine.

"We should keep moving," she said sadly.

She sounded… depressed? She had been acting slightly different, but then again maybe we all have? The stress level has probably quadrupled with everything that has been going on lately. So she continued on ahead leaving me to trail behind with my thoughts. Just when you think you finally understand women they prove you wrong. So here I was, trying to keep up as I sniff the passing trees.

I can smell all of the animals that have been here as I take a right and she begins heading left. I won't let her get too far; I'll just sniff her out. The sky was still continuing to grow darker causing the woods to grow a bit more mysterious. My feet crunched over the fallen leaves and weak twigs as I hurry on. I'm about to stop for a moment when I hear something. Someone. The type of noise that will freeze its victims with fear. It's the voice that I know all too well…

**Hey! I hope you liked chapter 7. A little bit Monroe and Rosalee there and don't worry there will be more to come. Grimm is back tonight and I'm super excited! Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Monroe's pov

"Monroe! Monroe!"

The sound of Rosalee's frantic voice filled my ears as her screams echoed through the woods. I could feel myself begin to lose control as I bolted back to where we had split up. Worry instantly flooded and consumed every inch of my mind; the worst case scenarios playing back again and again. My heart didn't want to believe it, but my brain couldn't help but push the nerve- wrecking thoughts deeper into my mind. I couldn't deal with the fact if she ever got hurt.

The hanging branches were no match for me as I dodged them with ease, slipping under with intense speed. As I jumped over the fallen logs and large tree roots I knew I was close. I could smell her. The scent of fear.

"Rosalee!" I called out.

I could suddenly see a small opening appearing up ahead; a bit of light shimmering through. My body bolted through the pack of trees that separated the two of us; bursting through the hole and landing at Rosalee's feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I jumped to my feet and dusted myself off.

"I'm fine. Look," she commanded.

My eyes slowly looked to her and then to where she was pointing to. Unharmed she directed her gaze and as did I to what lie just in front of us…

* * *

Nick's pov

"Nick, man, where have you been?" Hank whispered from beside me.

"Sorry. I'm here now though. Why did the Captain call this meeting?" I asked as we stood towards the back as our boss continued with his speech.

"Has to do with the case we just finished. The one involving that man that killed your parents," he said.

That statement kept me quiet as I swallowed the lump in my throat. My parents… dead. Apparently only one is. My ears quickly tuned in to what the Captain was saying now as he described his orders.

"So, as you know we have recently discovered this man's body, the murderer of many innocent people," he said as he held up a photo of my supposedly parents killer, "And even though he may be dead now I have come to the assumption that he was not alone. I believe that he had an accomplice as many of my men have described a middle aged woman fleeing the scene various times incredibly close to the murders that occurred," he finished.

My eyes widened as he said those final words. I couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't mean what I thought he meant.

"Therefore, if you come in contact with this woman I want you to proceed with caution. We don't know how dangerous she is. Remember, she might have been working with a highly trained killer so remain alert at all costs," he said.

I snapped my eyes shut hoping I would be able to block out this situation; everything. Juliette. Monroe and Rosalee. And now my mom. A million thoughts passed through my mind as I tried to concentrate but only one really stood out,

"I've been chasing this man for quite a while," my mother had said to me.

The world was spinning until finally the Captain stepped away from the podium and retreated back to his office. The clusters of people slowly returned back to what they had been doing previously, but me, I was still standing firmly in place. Everything around me was slowly crumbling. Juliette was nowhere to be found. I've left all of my faith to Monroe and Rosalee again and now the cops are after my mother for crimes she hasn't even committed.

My eyes blinked furiously as I slowly came back to my surroundings. Hank was sitting at his desk, staring intently at his computer screen while everyone else seemed to be hard at work as well. I started to make my way back to my desk when I felt my phone buzz from inside my pocket. My eyes scanned the caller I.D. as it continued to vibrate in my hand. I inhaled a deep breath upon reading the name that I had so hoped would call. Monroe.

**Hey everyone! I hoped you liked chapter 8! Some suspense with Monroe and Rosalee. What do you think they found? I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nick's pov

Monroe. The name glowed vibrantly on my phone as it continued to vibrate in my hand. I almost dropped the phone as my hands fumbled urgently to pick up the call.

"Monroe! Please tell me you have some good news. I could really use some right now."

"Well, you kind of have to see for yourself," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"We found tracks… footprints to be exact. They may be Juliette's but we didn't want to get our hopes up only to be let down… again," he said quietly.

I was silent for a moment as I thought of what he had said. What if they weren't Juliette's? Where would we be then? But if they are hers maybe there's still a chance that I can save her. I had to do this… for Juliette.

"Where are you; wait, never mind, I'll just track your cell," I stated quickly and hung up.

My feet were in motion before I even processed what I was doing. My phone was already searching for his direct location in the woods as I slid past the other officers that had returned to their work. Dodging past Hank I bolted down the hallway and out through the doors to my car as my phone stated that it had the map loaded and ready. With my foot on the gas pedal I sped down the bustling streets of Portland and towards the dense woods that surrounded the park. People were crossing sidewalks and picking up afternoon coffee as I flew by them and into the park's parking lot. My eye's scanned the small map and headed towards the main area of the forest. Broken logs and drooping vines filled every space but I quickly glided and jumped over each one, snagging lefts and rights as the phone spewed out directions. The markings showed me growing closer as I began to pick up on some of the noise s that echoed around the woods that weren't because of me stepping on the weakened twigs.

"Monroe! Rosalee!" I called out.

"Nick!"

And there it was, the voice of Monroe that boomed through the area around me. A peak of light slowly filtered through as his body emerged from some trees and motioned me forward.

"Glad you could make it. We haven't moved since we found it; we figured you should be there too when we move forward," he said.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile as I crossed through the same trees that Monroe had with him following from behind.

Rosalee sat on the ground waiting patiently, glancing at the footprints every now and them and analyzing them ever so closely.

"Why do you think the tracks just started here?" I questioned.

Rosalee slowly moved the tips of her fingers over the disheveled dirt, picking up the pieces of grain and rubbing it between her fingers.

"The tracks started here because the dirt is soft. The rest of the area's land must be harder than it is here," she stated.

"Well let's follow it," I said just wanting this whole mess to finally be over with.

Monroe quickly moved in front of me offering a hand to help Rosalee up as he went. I slowly followed stepping around the tracks with one last look. The footprints stayed the same for a while, left foot then right. It wasn't until the markings began to blend together and become unrecognizable did we stop to question it.

"Guys, hang on a second," I said kneeling down to get a better look.

"It looks like the tracks have been disturbed," Monroe said.

"More like someone followed them just like us but didn't do a very good job at it," Rosalee stated.

Followed? Who else would be out in the woods but us and want to follow a set of tracks without even knowing where they would lead?

"Come on, we have to keep moving," I said getting up and walking past Monroe and Rosalee to grab the lead.

I heard them pick up from behind me but I kept moving forward. Where ever we were going we were heading deeper into the forest. With no way of knowing of where these tracks would stop we kept moving. The marks were barely recognizable anymore forcing us to follow the paths that appeared as nothing more than disturbed dirt.

"When do you think they'll end?" Monroe asked trying to break the silence.

I didn't answer so Rosalee piped up.

"Soon. They can't go much farther. If these are Juliette's she hasn't been missing too long and I doubt she would get much farther in a hospital gown without any food."

She was right. It couldn't be much longer. The tracks were slowly disappearing as we continued; the ground most likely becoming hard again. The markings were becoming more and more distanced until I stopped at the tree beside me.

"Why'd you stop?" Monroe asked.

I managed to move my hand to point at the ground right in front of my feet as he asked me this. There stood the final tracks and a small puddle of blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nick's pov

Blood. A small puddle of almost dried blood. That was what was at the end of this extensive path. Its crimson color just stared back at me, the bits that haven't dried yet playing back my reflection.

"I should take a sample and get it back to the lab. I'll make sure no one knows what this is," I said quietly.

Monroe and Rosalee just shared one another's glances as they watched me collect the sample. With me being a cop we always carry some equipment on us at all times. I slowly stood after collecting some of the blood and looked to Monroe. He looked just as upset as I was. The two of them had been extremely helpful these last few days. Rosalee was the one to suggest that we start walking back. The clouds had gotten darker and the wind was adding an extra chill to the air. It was when we reached the parking lot did we finally spilt up. I went back to my car that would get me to the station and Monroe and Rosalee got in his bug that they had driven in together. They would be heading back to the shop to search through some more of the books.

After slamming the door shut and turning on the engine to warm myself up my eyes took a glance at the clock: 2:00 pm. How was it already so late? I pulled out onto the busy road after a minute or two of collecting my thoughts. If this was Juliette's blood who knows how much she could have lost? And how did she get injured in the first place was also a very important question. Then again, this could just be an animal sending my mind on a wild rampage. But for some reason as I drove past the street signs I couldn't help but think that it belonged to Juliette, because if it didn't I would have no other places to look.

* * *

Rosalee's pov

I watched as Monroe's eyes glanced around on the road as we drove. The street signs passed quickly as he picked up the speed in his bug. It was a cute little car. I could see my shop up ahead now as we approached. I remembered taking it over just as if it had happened yesterday as Monroe brought the car to a stop. I stepped out of the car and headed to the door, fumbling for the keys inside my pocket. My hands missed the lock several times earning me a worried glance for the Blutbad.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I guess all of what's gone on lately with Nick and Juliette is finally getting to me."

"Maybe you should rest," he offered as he snatched the keys out of my hands to open the door.

"There's no time for that right now. I've got too much to do," I said quickly.

The door to the shop flew open as he unlocked it with ease. Everything was still the same; the small couch in the corner, the bookshelves up against the walls and the front register towards the back with a few misplaced items scattered on top. I could feel Monroe's eyes on me as I walked around the shop, snatching the keys from his grasp and slipping them back into my jacket as I dropped it on the table.

"You need to sleep," he said abruptly.

My head whipped around to face him when he said this. His face appeared worried, cautious, yet also demanding all at the same time.

"What?" I questioned.

"I said you need to sleep."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I told you that I have too much work to do," I said releasing a breath.

"I heard what you said," he started honestly, "But did you hear me? You need to sleep."

And with that he walked further into the room and gently pushed my back forward, ushering me to the couch.

"Monroe-" I started.

"Just try and get some sleep. I'll search through the books to see if I can find anything. I just don't want you to get hurt by being over tired," he said with a small smile.

So I slowly laid down on the couch watching as he neatly covered me with a small yet cuddly blanket. My eyes began to droop as I watched him move around the store searching for possible answers. A few minutes had slowly drifted by after that with only the quiet noises of the pages of books being turned to fill the room. Monroe would most likely be thinking I was already asleep. But just as I was about to fall unconscious and drift into a peaceful slumber I felt something graze my forehead: a pair of lips.

"Goodnight, Rosalee."

I heard those quiet whispers escape his mouth just before I was claimed by my dreams.

* * *

Nick's pov

It was late. I could tell by the darkness of the windows that the station would be nearly empty. I kept telling myself that as is snuck into our lab ever so quietly and started running the discovered blood. The computer came to life as the blood sample I had found earlier was quickly being processed. I wasn't as afraid of someone finding me in here due to the fact that I am a cop and I am allowed in here; it was someone questioning the sample if they found me in here that set me on edge.

"Match found," the computer stated after a few quiet moments.

My eyes darted to the screen in an instant as the information and picture appeared causing my heart to freeze.

**Hey! Sorry about the late update. I hope that this was worth it :) I hope you guys enjoyed it and I wil try to keep updating even though school is starting now. I would love to hear what you guys thought of the chapter! Who's blood do you think it is? Juliette's? Adalind's? Or maybe someone who hasn't even come up yet in this story? Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nick's pov

My eyes stared at the brightly lit screen in front of me as they scanned every inch. The words kept playing back in my mind as I continuously read and re-read the name over and over again.

"Math found. Juliette Silverton," I read aloud right off of the screen.

This can't be happening. The blood sample belonged to Juliette and now she could be hurt, or worse… dead. This whole thing would be my fault. I had never even gotten a chance to explain myself considering she collapsed right as Monroe was about to change. So who knew if she even remembered any of the things I had told her?

My hand reached into my warm jacket pocket and pulled out my phone, searching for Monroe's contact. After pressing it and placing the phone against my ear and shoulder I began to hear the familiar ringing as my hands quickly typed on the computer's keyboard.

"Nick?" I heard Monroe ask after a few moments.

"Monroe! Yah it's me. Listen, the blood sample belonged to Juliette. Where are you now?"

"I'm at the shop with Rosalee. Shouldn't you get out of the lab soon before you get caught? We've had plenty of close calls this month and I really don't feel like busting you out of another one."

"I'll be out as soon as I can. First I have to erase the data. As soon as something is logged into the database it's automatically saved so I have to clear it before someone see's that it belongs to Juliette," I said all in one breath.

"Well just hurry up and get out of there, alright?"

"Working on it," I replied before hanging up.

My finger pushed the off button to the computer before grabbing the sample and rushing out of the door leaving a quiet and empty lab.

* * *

Monroe's pov

My eyes slowly glided themselves throughout the quaint little store until they fell upon the young woman that was sleeping peacefully on the available couch. Everything was so quiet as I had stopped searching through a good portion of the books to make sure that Rosalee would definitely get all of the possible sleep that she could. Now I just sat on one of the chairs and watched her sleep; listening to her even and soothing breathing. She had been so exhausted lately searching for the correct cure. Nick wouldn't have been much help and I can only do so much because when it comes to remedies around here this is the girl to come to; the girl that I had noticed myself to be spending more and more time with lately. Suddenly her eyes began to twitch as they slowly fluttered open allowing the light to enter. There appeared to be a sleepy daze around her just as everyone had when coming out of their cherished slumber.

"Hey..." she said quietly with a smile on her face.

"Hey," I said back with just as big of a smile.

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?"

"No. I searched through some of the books but then I figured I'd take a break to make sure I didn't wake you up," I replied honestly.

"Well thank you."

"It was no problem. Do you feel better?"

"A lot," she said as she started to get up from the couch.

She gently placed the blanket back down as she rose and started to move back around the shop.

"What did Nick find out about the sample?" she asked.

"It belongs to Juliette," I replied worriedly.

Her smile from before instantly vanished as she went to search through some of her books. I knew what she was thinking; what we were all probably thinking at this moment. Juliette could be dead…

"Is Nick okay?" she questioned quietly.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to answer the door to shop bursted open: Nick. He quickly ran in here clutching at his jacket as he ran over to meet us.

"Man, the wind is really picking up out there," he said.

"Dude, are you alright?" I asked.

"I think so. On my way over here I had an idea. We have the sample of Juliette's blood. Rosalee can test it and see if we can find out what's wrong!"

"That's genius!" she exclaimed as Nick pulled the sample from his jacket and handed it over to Rosalee. She immediately rushed behind the counter and grabbed various items along with her as she went. Dropping the materials into a small wooden bowl she began to mix, a sweet aroma filling the air. After a few minutes she placed a small bit of the blood onto a clear slate and grabbed a handful of the mix. She rubbed the grainy substance between her fingers before sprinkling it over generously onto the sample.

"Now, if it glow's I might be able to find the answer in one of my books. She placed the wooden bowl back down as all three of us crowded around the small slate. Within seconds the sample was glowing a vibrant purple and Rosalee's eyes widened.

"Is that good?" Nick asked.

"We'll find out in a second," she answered as she rushed over to one of the book cases and ripped a large book off of it. She returned to the table and dropped it on top of it, quickly skimming through the pages.

"Here! It says if the sample turns purple that means…" Rosalee said as she trailed off.

"What does it mean?" Nick urged.

"It means that Adalind turned Juliette into a cat…"

**Hey everyone! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and just let me know if you would like to see this story continue to unfold. Trust me... there's definitley more drama to come. Sorry about the lateness. Been pretty busy with school and work. Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nick's pov

"What do you mean Adalind turned Juliette into a cat!" I screamed.

"Well, not exactly. She isn't physically one. But whatever the cat that scratched her had somehow is messing with her brain thinking and giving her cat like abilities. Not to add too much more stress on here but if we don't find Juliette and Adalind soon she could be stuck like this forever," Rosalee explained.

I was just about ready to flip a table, or better yet, take care of Adalind once and for all. She had basically turned my girlfriend into a cat. I think Monroe and Rosalee could see the steam boiling off of me because they suggested that I sit down. I sat in one of the chairs behind me as they mentioned that they would be right back with some tea. The two had disappeared to the back of the store and I could hear the quiet rustlings of tea packets as they searched for their desired flavor as the other turned on the hot water.

Now I really was all alone. My dad really was dead, I might never get to see Juliette again and now I have my mother at home who won't seem to stop hounding me with all of these constant questions. I had to do something and fast if I wanted to save her. I couldn't just sit here sipping at tea and hopping that would ease away my stress. I know that all of my stress will vanish as soon as Juliette is safe and cured. So I pushed off of the small wooden chair and made for the door. The freezing knob sent chills throughout my body as I flung it open to be met with the roaring wind. The storm was definitely near. My hair flew in different directions as I looked over to my car, trying to make sure my eyes didn't water too much as the strong belts of wind were beginning to slowly dry them out. My decision was made. I was going to finish this and what better place to start than where you last left off. And with that I slammed the door shut and bolted to my car, flying down the road and back to the darkening woods.

* * *

Monroe's pov

My ears instantly picked up on the echoing noise of the door slamming shut, my eyes widening as I ran to the door.

"Nick!" I called out with Rosalee right behind me.

We reached the front of the store to find it empty. No sign of Nick. He was gone.

"Just great!" Rosalee yelled sarcastically.

"Come on, we have to go look for him," I said grabbing for my jacket.

I was almost at the door when I felt a small hand wrap around my arm and pull me back.

"Are you nuts? We can't go out there now. It looks like a hurricane wants to come through right now and you want to step outside? Nick will be fine. Trust me," she said uneasily.

I almost just wanted to forget about everything she had just said and run out there anyway to look but something stopped me. It was the way she was looking at me.

"Are you sure that's everything?" I asked curiously.

She took a deep breath before continuing to look me in the eyes.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all," she replied quietly.

A small smile graced my face as I put my jacket back down and walked over to sit down on the open couch. I patted the spot next to me as she took it comfortably. With her head up against my chest we just absorbed the silence of the room, content with the other's presence. It wasn't until after a few minutes did we finally start up a conversation, one that kept the time passing as the storm slowly grew closer.

* * *

Nick's pov

The wind whipped violently at my face as I dodged the shaking branches. Several times my face had almost come in contact with one of them. The leaves on the ground were swirling as the woods released a howling sound with the powerful winds.

'It shouldn't be much farther,' I told myself.

I knew I had to be getting close, unless I was in fact just running in circles. I had to get back to where we found the blood sample. There has to have been something that I overlooked and missed that could tell me what happened. But the truth was; I was standing in the middle of nowhere. I was deep inside the forest and most definitely not in the right place. My eyes scanned the trees but the area had grown even darker. I decided that running out here was probably just a big waste of time and with that began heading back, hoping to make it out before the storm strikes.

As I lifted my feet over the gigantic logs and walked underneath the dangling branches something caught my eye; something bright. The clouds had started to drizzle causing me to stop and look up at the sky.

"Seriously? Now?" I asked the sky as I kept walking.

As quiet as possible I moved in the direction where I had last seen that bright glimpse of something. I couldn't see anything in sight, however, as the rain and darkness was making it difficult. My body slowly began making its way back to where I was hoping the parking lot would be. The rain was picking up with each passing second as the first burst of thunder echoed through the sky.

'Definitely need to get out of here' I thought to myself, not wanting to be by a bunch of trees during a lightning storm.

It was as I was making my way back that something caught my eye. Something I would know anywhere I saw it. The one thing that has been driving me crazy since becoming a Grimm. It was a flash of blonde hair, the type of hair that you don't forget. And I know exactly who it belongs to.

**Hey! I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reading this story even from the beginning. I really appreciate you support. Let me know what you think of this chapter because I really love hearing what you guys have to say. You guys make me want to post the next chapter! Thanks again! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nick's pov

A flash of blonde hair. I could see it as it moved through the trees. My feet instantly followed the dashing figure with an intense speed, my eyes not leaving it once. I knew who was running and exactly why. Adalind was out in the woods with perfect timing.

"Adalind!" I called out as I got closer jumping over the logs.

She didn't answer and continued on running, attempting to quicken her speed when she heard that I was so close behind. She wouldn't slip out of my grasp this time. I won't let her, not with everything that's on the line. The rain was now in a torrential downpour with bolts of lightning and thunder erupting through the sky. My hand was slowly extending as it could almost just reach her back, her jacket material flapping with the violent belts of wind. The thunder echoed once more causing her to slightly stumble. My arms quickly wound around her waist as I brought us both down onto the floor with a great amount of force. I immediately went to get her hands behind her back but before I knew it she threw a punch knocking me off of her. The wet dirt seeped around my fingers as I stood up and began to run. My fingers quickly pushed her into the tree behind her but she only came bouncing back with a kick for my side. Just as her foot was about to make contact with it though I grabbed it causing her to tumble onto the ground with hard thump. She looked back up at me with dirt on her face and fire in her eyes before swinging her leg and sweeping me off of my feet landing me on the ground. I was just about to swing myself back onto my feet when I felt her foot press against my chest from above. My eyes looked up into the pouring rain to see her hovering over me with a vicious glare.

"Burkhardt," she grumbled angrily.

"Where's Juliette?" I asked as my fingers slowly inched towards the gun on my belt.

"What's the matter? Have I gotten the Grimm all whipped up about his precious girlfriend?"

I just glared daggers at her as she stared down at me with a horrible smile plastered on her face. I could feel the gun's cold material around my fingertips as I continued to move my hand into position.

"Have you spent all of this time searching for her with no luck at all? It would be such a shame if something happened to her in the period of her disappearance, wouldn't it?" she asked with a mocking tone, already knowing the answers to these questions but wanting to hear them anyway.

It was then that I ripped the gun from my belt and aimed it at her face. She wasn't the least bit surprised by this and continued to keep her foot on my chest.

"Don't make me shoot you," I said sternly.

"Oh, we both know you won't so there's nothing to worry about," she said.

"And why's that?"

"Because without me you'll never know what happened to Juliette," she said in almost a whisper.

My face scrunched up in anger as I whipped my legs into her side causing her to crash onto the floor. I quickly gained my footing and aimed the gun at her as she sat on the ground looking incredibly furious.

"You're right Adalind; I won't shoot you because right now you're too important. But that won't stop me from bringing Juliette back, and once she's safe you'll be dead."

And with that I slapped the handcuffs around her wrists and pulled her from the ground leading her to the car as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. My hair was clinging to my head as we walked as well as all of my clothing. My eyes never left the woman that I was transporting, too afraid that she would make an escape and I would be back at square one. So with that we slowly began to exit the forest with the storm looking as if it would never let up.

* * *

Monroe's pov

"Thanks for the tea," I said as Rosalee sat next to me on the couch.

"No problem. If Nick wasn't going to drink why should it go to waste? Cheers," she said as we clinked our glasses.

The store was dimly lit as usual, the lighting bringing the place to life every few minutes. As we watched through the window, facing each other from other sides of the couch I began to worry. What if Nick had been struck by lightning? Or maybe he had a panic attack from all of the stress that had been circulating lately. Too much of that can't be healthy for a person.

"Are you sure I shouldn't have gone with Nick?" I asked her abruptly.

"I think so. Besides, wherever he was going he probably didn't even make it there all the way in time with the rain we're having. I mean, who would want to be out in this weather," she said with a chill.

"I shrugged my shoulders and just took a sip of the tea that was warming the palms of my hands.

Its peppermint flavor quickly consumed my taste buds as I took my first gulp. This beverage always seemed to find a way to soothe me. My eyes turned to look back out of the window once again, watching the rain slide down the street, stretching for endless miles.

"Trust me, he's fine. This is Nick we're talking about."

Those words put my mind at ease even for a little while because deep down I knew she was right. All we could do was wait.

"So what now?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned while taking a moment to blow on her tea.

"What if Juliette can't be saved and we've just been trying to keep the hope alive for nothing. Where do we go from there?"

"I just couldn't allow myself to think of those possibilities. Looking on the bright side of things is the only thing I could think of."

"So, do we just continue on with our lives as if nothing's happened?"

"And I guess we just try to forget," she said.

"But, so much has happened. We don't have to forget everything, right?"

Before she could answer both of our heads turned towards the door as we heard the knob quickly turn. It bursted open as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky. Nick stood in the door way, drenched from head to toe with a furious Adalind Schade.

**Hey everyone! So the mysterious Adalind Schade has finally been found! What do you guys think happened? Let me know if you liked this chapter please! Trust me, much more drama is to come!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nick's pov

"In," I ordered Adalind as I shoved her farther into the room.

She tripped over feet at the sudden movement causing her to stumble, crashing onto the floor right at Monroe and Rosalee's feet. They quickly stood as they began muttering harmful words under their breath.

"How did you find her?" Monroe asked.

"I found her in the woods. Now, I would really like to know what she was doing out there," I stated as I flashed a glare down at her.

She puffed a strand of hair out of her face before she answered me.

"Like I would ever tell you anything."

"I never expected you to," I said challenging her.

She looked at me quizzically as did Monroe and Rosalee.

"You didn't actually think I believed that you would just come clean, did you?" I started as I began to walk around her, "You seem to forget one thing Adalind. I'm a Grimm and that means that I have no boundaries."

"What are you saying?" she asked as she struggled with the handcuffs.

"I'm saying I have ways of getting what I want from people like you."

I heard Monroe walk up from behind me before whispering in my ear,

"Where are you going with this man?"

"Just trust me, alright?" I responded quietly enough for him to hear.

I slowly walked over so that I was standing right in front of Adalind and with a strong pull I hoisted her back onto her feet. She stared at me bitterly as I spoke once again.

"What if there was a way to get you back to your old self?" I said simply.

Everyone knew what I was talking about; allowing Adalind to become a Hexenbiest once again. Her face drained of color as those words escaped my lips.

"That's impossible," she spat.

"Are you sure? I am a Grimm don't forget."

Monroe and Rosalee looked completely stunned as they watched me from the other side of the room. They couldn't believe it. The two stood there, shocked, as they watched me declare that I was willing to bring back a monster. I nodded my head with a serious look on my face as Adalind's slowly turned into a smile. My mind was made up. I was going to help this horrible creature if it meant getting Juliette back.

"What do you say?" I asked her.

"What do you want to know?" she questioned with a devilish smile as she thought of no longer having to be just a human.

"Why were you in the woods?"

"What's up with you and these woods?" she wondered aloud sarcastically.

If Juliette's life wasn't on the line I probably would have popped my top by now. This woman was seriously beginning to get on my nerves.

"Just answer the question, unless you don't want his help," Rosalee spoke up from behind.

I gave her a quick smile before returning my gaze back to Adalind, waiting patiently for her to answer.

"I can't believe you're even asking me this question. You all know why I was in the woods," she stated matter of factly.

And she was right. We did know why she would be hiding in the woods. I just needed to hear her say it, and for some reason I couldn't help but think that there was more to this story.

"Just answer the question," Monroe said obviously aggravated, most likely due to the face that I was giving Adalind exactly what she had wanted.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I was in the woods because a lot more has been happening lately than you're aware of. Sure, I had to get away because I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before you came looking for me," she said.

"So you admit to the cat scratch?" Monroe interjected.

"Yes. I admit it," she said with a smile.

"Why would you do such a thing?" I asked as my anger began to boil over.

"Because, you took the most important thing in the world from me! Now you know how it feels!" she bellowed.

"I did what I had to!" I screamed back.

I felt Monroe pull me back slightly as his hand rested on my shoulder. Monroe and Rosalee both now stood beside me as they watched Adalind explain herself.

"Just continue," Rosalee demanded.

Monroe's eyes quickly flashed to the small women who had just spoken with a small smile on his face. What could he possibly be smiling about? Adalind rolled her eyes at the two who stood beside me before continuing.

"So, as I was saying, I was in the woods because I had to get away. Except, that wasn't the only reason. I was out there looking for Juliette. I knew that she would have escaped with what I had given her. I was trying to find her because I was trying to take her away. I knew that you would be out there looking for her in no time and if I could finally make her disappear, well then you would have been a wreck. Basically destroyed," she said.

My eyes blinked furiously at the woman in front of me. She had turned my girlfriend into a cat and was still trying to hunt her down because she hadn't caused me enough emotional pain yet? I felt my head shake as I slowly began to put the pieces together.

"So Juliette's blood…" I started.

"When I had found her I had tried to grab her. Only I didn't realize she would be that strong. The cat like abilities were so powerful and she put up an intense fight. And before I knew it she was gone. Just like that, she vanished. And since then I have been trying to find her. That's why I was in the woods."

That giant wreck in the woods was because of her. She had tried to capture my girlfriend and had failed. But Juliette had been injured. These words kept swirling around in my head as I tried to process them. I looked at her one last time with my final question; the question that could determine it all. Whether I had to keep going or just give up once and for all.

"Is she still alive?" I asked with worry and hope evident in my trembling voice.

"As far as I know, but nothing is ever certain…" she said with a small smile.

**Hi! So that cleared up some stuff. Feel free to review cause the more reviews I get the faster I post the next chapters. I know where I want to go with this story and as for following the show's storyline I like to stay away from that. I feel it's more exciting this way because you never know what could happen. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nick's pov

Nothing is ever certain. Those words kept replaying themselves the more I thought about them. I was staring blankly into space as Monroe and Rosalee just watched me carefully, neither sure what to do with themselves at the moment. Adalind just looked at me happily, obviously pleased with her answer. She thought she was so smart. She believed that she had me figured out.

"What are you saying?" Monroe asked from behind me.

I could only allow my eyes to guide themselves around the room as the silence swallowed us up. I couldn't find the strength to speak. She had just basically told me that Juliette could be dead, along with the fact terribly injured.

"All I'm saying is that Nick's a Grimm. A Grimm can make a lot of enemies. Any one of them could have taken her away to get to you just like I was going to. Think about it," she said sweetly with a hint of evil in her voice.

I was quietly grinding my teeth in my mouth, struggling to find the correct words to say. What if she was right? What if someone else had already gotten to her and I would never get to see her again?

"You're wrong. Come on, we're wasting time," I said as I looked to Monroe and Rosalee.

"Wait, what about our deal?"

"Our deal now consists of you being turned over to the police."

"You tricked me! You can't just cancel our deal!" she yelled, her face exuding an extreme anger.

"I can, I will, and I did. You want to know why? One, because you basically just told me my girlfriend could be dead and put us through this whole mess, and two, I just don't really like you," I stated with my arms crossed over my chest.

She looked like she was about to yell something at me just as I was turning to walk away.

"You can't stop me though from going back to the way I was before!"

"That's fine. I'm not even sure if I could turn you back even if I tried," I said as I walked back over and gripped her arm beginning to pull her towards the outside world for transport.

"You lied to me?" she questioned quietly.

I just nodded my head as Monroe and Rosalee followed closely behind as I opened the door and headed towards my car. She just shook her head as a look of pure hatred spread across her features. If it wasn't for Monroe watching me as I shoved her into the back of my car I probably would have squeezed her arm right off with all of the anger that was currently bubbling up inside of me. Once she was in the truck I jogged over to the front to see Monroe buckling in on the passenger side and Rosalee doing the same as she sat in the back with Adalind. Apparently I wasn't returning back to the station alone. Pulling out of the spot we headed back onto the main road. The sky was still appeared dreadful, perfectly matching all of our moods. The windshield wipers were on full blast as I had to lean forward to attempt to see straight. Monroe was also searching the roads in front of him as his eyes tried to scan through the torrential rains.

My eyes flashed to my mirror to see Adalind staring back at me with a highly displeased appearance plastered on her face. I hadn't seen her this angry in a long time. I quickly removed her from my view and continued back to the task at hand; getting back to the station safely so I would never have to see this witch again… hopefully. The lights made the water on the truck glow vibrantly as we drove, taking corners, continuing to head north. I could feel Monroe's eyes on me as we drove, whether that was a good thing or not I just wasn't sure. So much had happened lately and I was beginning to forget when and if I had gone wrong.

I began to shift in my seat becoming uncomfortable with the atmosphere inside the car. The only one who hadn't said or moved was Rosalee, who just sat by the window watching the outside world pass by. If only I knew what she was thinking about? My eyes began to burn from staying so focused on the road, trying to see clearly. It was then that I felt that something was off. The car ride was too quiet. An uneasiness filled my stomach as I glanced to Monroe who was watching Rosalee from the mirror. My head flashed back to the road but not before I felt an eerie presence surround me. The darkness engulfed my senses and before I knew it Adalind was springing her foot forward as she pushed from the seat in which she sat. My head whipped to see her as I was caught off guard but Monroe and Rosalee just watched as if in slow motion as her foot quickly pushed the wheel to the left, spiraling it out of control.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment to tell me what you thought, I love hearing what you guys have to say. It makes me so excited to post the next chapter then. I'm leaving things off in a crazy bit of a situation here and as for those who absolutley love Monroe and Rosalee, well then you'll just have to check in next chapter. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nick's pov

_"Screech!"_

The sound of skidding tires filled my ears as my hands quickly jerked at the wheel trying to steady the car. The rain was coming down in buckets as the roads appeared to be one big slippery mess. I could almost see Monroe clenching the sides of his seat, anticipating the worst as Rosalee was griping the side of her door for balance. The world passed by in a blur as we spun, instantly colliding with the first possible object. The only sounds that echoed were the screams coming from Monroe and Rosalee and the unmistakable noise of a car crash.

As the truck spiraled I could immediately feel the force of smashing into the oncoming car. The driver's side quickly became one with the front of the large oncoming van, jerking us all to the left in surprise and fear. Moving just a bit I could finally feel the car begin to stop, finally running out of room to spin. My eyes drifted closed in pain, an aggressive pounding coursing through my body. The back and forth of the windshield wipers were the last thing that I saw before the world slowly went black.

Monroe's pov

So much spinning. I moved my head side to side, silently checking myself to see if I was still alive. I slowly lifted my arm to see if I could get out of the car. The side of the door still looked alright, nothing blocking the exit way. It was Nick and Adalind who were trapped in because of the other car. Adalind. That witch managed to pull one more trick; one that could have killed us all. Oh no, Rosalee! I quickly tried to turn in my seat but the position didn't allow me to do so. I slowly unbuckled my seat belt and looked over to Nick, ignoring the searing pain that coursed through my body. His head was down, leaning just above the steering wheel.

"Nick?" I asked.

I received no response. I heard no noise around me as I frantically began to pull open my door.

"Aw man! Not good!" I said to myself as I stepped into the pouring rain on wobbly legs.

Using the side of the car for balance I made my way over to the side door and quickly whipped it open. Unbuckling her seatbelt I lifted Rosalee out of the car and brought her over to the sidewalk. I could hear the sirens coming now as people watched from the sidelines as the horror unfolded right in front of them. They had seen the crash. They had seen the light flash right in front of peoples very eyes. They stood frozen to their spots, hands covering their mouths in shock as the other tightly clutched an umbrella to keep themselves dry.

"Rosalee!" I called as I cupped her face.

She appeared so delicate, almost asleep. Her still face kept the nervous feeling bubbling up inside of me. She can't be dead. Nick can't be dead. I can't live without them, they've become my family. I could feel my hair sticking to my forehead as my hand cupped her face. The police cars were closer now as their sirens filled the ears of those around us. My thumb slowly stroked her cheek; luckily the rain was able to hide the tears that stroked down my face.

The cars skidded to a stop as the officers filed out, quickly approaching the car collision. I watched as Hank quickly emerged from his own vehicle.

"Nick!" I heard him shout as he sprinted to the truck, instantly recognizing it as well as the other officers I'm assuming he works with.

Suddenly I felt something move in my hand. Rosalee was squeezing her eyes shut as she slowly shook her head, attempting to sit up.

"What happened?" she asked as she pressed her drenched palm to her head, opening her eyes to see me towering over her with her in my arms.

"Don't worry, you're going to be alright," I said reassuringly.

"Where's Nick?" she asked quickly.

"He's in the car. They're getting him right now," I stated shakily, hoping that he was going to be just fine.

"What about Adalind?" she questioned as she began to sit up.

Adalind. Through this whole mess I hadn't even thought to see if she was alive, or even still in the car. She rapidly processed my silence and stood up from the ground, with me helping her up. Together we walked over to the car to see Adalind still passed out in the back seat in what appeared to be a highly uncomfortable position and slowly coming to.

"We have to go," Rosalee whispered.

What was she talking about? Leave? Nick needed our help!

"They don't know who we are. You're just the guy who helped with an investigation," she stated upon seeing my questioning face.

The realization hit me as I had forgotten that they didn't know what we are. I grabbed her hand and the two of us speed walked down one of the closest streets, not drawing attention to ourselves in the process. Most of the commotion was centered around the two cars anyway. Once we were safely hidden the two of us watched from the sidelines as the rest of the story unfolded, feeling completely useless as we were unable to help our friend.

Nick's pov

"Nick! Nick!"

I slowly shook my head to the side as the voices began to penetrate my senses. I recognized them from somewhere. My eyes blinked rapidly as I opened them being met with the pouring rain. Around me stood Hank, Wu and the Captain. I could feel the pavement underneath me as I tried to move to a sitting position.

"You're alive. You had me so worried, man," Hank said happily.

A small smile graced my face as I sat up with their help, each watching me carefully to make sure I was alright. With a quick nod they averted their attention back to my truck. An officer was slowly removing Adalind from my car. They must have moved the other vehicle to get inside to us.

"Adalind?" Hank questioned.

"Yeah, I was bringing her in for transport. She was suspected for kidnapping," I said, attempting not to give away too much information as well as the whole truth.

Her eyes were beginning to open as I heard someone say that she would be brought to the hospital just to make sure that she was alright, and then sent back down to the station. An officer climbed into the ambulance as they pulled away, making sure that nothing else would be happening tonight. I inhaled a good steady breath until I finally realized that Monroe and Rosalee were nowhere to be found. My eyes searched frantically for the duo as I felt the phone buzz from inside my pocket. It was Monroe.

_Text from: Monroe_

_"Don't' worry. We're safe. We can see you."_

An instant relief flooded through my veins as I now knew that they were just fine; maybe a little banged up like I am, but alive. I started to walk over towards Hank's car knowing he would give me a ride home considering mine wasn't really drivable at the moment. Just as my hand gripped the handle to the side door I felt something. Something was out of place. I quickly whipped my head around hoping that I would be able to see something out of all of this rain. A black flash darted back into the shadows causing me to jump into his car and wait for Hank to take his place as well. Monroe and Rosalee would probably be heading back to the shop, and once Hank returns then I'll finally be able to get out of here. One thing was for sure. I needed to have a special chat with a certain someone.

**Hi! I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone that has been following with me throughout this story. I hope that you have all been enjoying it. I have loved writing this story and the end won't be for some time so don't fear if you think this is me saying good-bye. Feel free to comment because I already have the next chapter ready. The faster you guys comment the sooner it will be updated. Thanks so much for reading and who think's they know what was watching them? At least Nick's alive and you will definitley see more of Monroe and Rosalee. Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nick's pov

I quickly shut the door to my house before speed walking into the kitchen. Hank had just dropped me off since there was no need to go to the station. Adalind wouldn't be there until tomorrow. As for Monroe and Rosalee I am just assuming they made it back to the shop. As soon as I reached the kitchen I saw that it was empty.

"Where could she be?" I said to myself.

I followed around into the living room and then up the stairs finding every room just as the first. The guest bedroom appeared unchanged but still empty. No sign of my mother. Slowly giving up I made my way into mine and Juliette's room to drop off my gun. As soon as I turned the handle and entered I noticed my mother. She was sitting on the bed quietly, studying something in her hand.

"I know it was you," I started.

She didn't respond nor engage me, just further study the object that was placed in her nimble fingers.

"How did you know about the crash that just happened? How did you know that was the place to look when it happened?" I asked her.

"I had a feeling you were in trouble. It appears as if I was right."

"What were you doing there? You need to stay here where no one can find you. The Captain and the rest of the police team are out looking for you!"

"If you die, then who would take over your place?" she answered with a question.

I just blinked rapidly at her as she averted her eyes back to her hands. Her face became dead serious when she looked back up at me.

"Now it's my turn for a question. What are you doing with this?"

She rose up her hand to show me that she was talking about the diamond engagement ring that I had been planning to give to Juliette. Anger immediately consumed me as I realized what she had been doing.

"You went through my things? And what does it matter to you if I choose to get married?"

"I just want what's best for you, Nicky. She could get hurt, or worse, you."

"How is it worse if I get hurt?" I asked ashamed that she would even say such a thing.

"Like I said before. If you die, no one will be here to take over to keep things under control."

"I don't care what you want or don't want. I love Juliette and I want to marry her," I said after taking a few deep breaths to collect myself.

I could feel my mother's cold hard stare on me as I opened my palm, waiting for her to give me back the ring. She slowly rose and placed it back in my hand and went to leave but not before muttering,

"Fine, have it your way."

And with that she was gone. I was left alone in my empty room with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company. I was still furious that she would even think to be leaving the house under the terms that are currently surrounding her right now. I quietly walked over to my side of the bed and lay down carefully, placing the ring and its box on Juliette's side of the bed. The house felt so deserted and lonely without her here. I begged myself not to start crying and I promptly shut my eyes, hoping for a better day tomorrow; one filled with Adalind being locked away for good and finally being able to bring Juliette home again.

* * *

Monroe's pov

So wet. The two of us quickly shut the door blocking out the vicious bursts of wind that penetrated our already freezing senses from the pouring rain. I found myself looking over to Rosalee to see how she was holding up to find her sliding off her drenched coat and finding a blanket to keep herself warm. We hadn't really talked much since the accident considering we had to get out of there pretty quickly without being noticed. Besides, after that we just needed to make sure that Nick was going to be alright. We had headed back here after we saw him get into Hank's car, but something seemed off about him.

"Are you alright?" I heard Rosalee ask me.

"Just a little shaken up, I guess," I replied.

She patted the spot next to her on the couch where she held up the blanket for me to climb in. Removing my jacket I took the spot right next to her and immediately felt warmer.

"We should get some sleep. You should stay here for the night because honestly, I don't want you driving in this weather considering all of what just happened," she said.

I nodded my head as a smile quickly fell upon my face. I stretched to the back of the couch and Rosalee fell right in front of me. Dragging the blanket over the two of us I felt her snuggle deeper into my chest, her breathing slowly evening out. My arm found its way around her waist as if protecting her from the weather above. Soon enough my breathing began to settle down too, sleep slowly claiming me. Tomorrow would be better. Adalind would be behind bars and hopefully Nick could actually sleep again when we bring Juliette back home. But right now, I just settled my eyes on the sleeping girl in my arms because nothing has ever been more perfect. So as the rain pattered against the roof and windows, I found myself blocking all of that out as I fell into the most blissful sleep that I've had in a long time.

**Hey! I hope that was worth the wait. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you guys liked it and feel free to comment. I am amazed at how well this story has done considering it's my first fanfiction. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am but I believe the end is growing near for this one. There are still more chapters to come and it's not over yet. So don't worry. Thanks again!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rosalee's pov

I could feel the hot sun on my face as I snuggled deeper into the blanket and against my warm and comfy pillow. My eyes opened ever so carefully when I felt something stir from behind me. An arm was slung around me and as I turned I could see that the person behind me was none other than Monroe. A small smile spread across my face as I slightly turned to look at him, still peacefully sleeping. That had been one of the best sleeps I've had in a while, I just wish I could say the same for Nick. But today was a new day with new beginnings. Adalind would be heading to jail and I could just feel like we were going to find Juliette today. I hadn't even realized that I was still smiling until a soft voice spoke in front of me.

"You seem extra happy this morning," Monroe said brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"I just feel like today's going to be different. Everything is going to go back to the way things were," I said releasing a content sigh.

Monroe just hugged me tighter as we laid there in silence, each appreciating the peacefulness.

"You know, we never did get to finish that conversation we were having earlier," Monroe said quietly.

He was right. He didn't want to forget about everything that has happened so far in this whole ordeal. Most of the occurrences were horrible but a few stuck out as memorable.

"What do you mean?" I played off.

"I know you remember. Just before Nick came back I asked you a question. I would really like to know the answer," he said with almost pleading eyes.

Taking a deep breath I sat up and walked across the room, rubbing my palms against my jeans. Monroe was sitting up now, watching me as I walked around the shop. Suddenly I stopped and turned to look at him; my mind was made up.

"You're right. I don't want to forget everything either."

He smiled widely as he got up and hugged me tightly. Staying like that for a moment I was able to take in the smell of him. It smelled like fresh air which was amazing considering he's always working with his clocks. The two of just swayed back and forth in place until I felt Monroe finally break the hug. He appeared sad yet extremely happy as he spoke,

"How about some breakfast?"

* * *

Nick's pov

My eyes slowly opened as my hands reached for the other side of the bed on instinct. As I blinked rapidly attempting to clear my vision I could easily see that the ring was exactly where I had left it last night; right next to me. Last night. I still couldn't believe that my mom had acted that way. She wanted Juliette gone when she hadn't even met her yet and for the most selfish of reasons!

Swinging my feet off of the bed I moved back over to my dresser, placing the ring carefully inside of it. Juliette would wear it someday, that I was sure of. No one was going to tell me how to live my life. I was just hoping that I would begin to see the light at this never ending tunnel. At least Adalind would be in jail by the end of the day so that was one thing to look forward to. And with that, I changed quickly and jogged down the stairs and threw on my shoes. Grabbing my jacket I stole a glance back at my mom who was watching me from the table. If she truly wanted to protect me she should have done so a long time ago. Slamming the front door I jumped into the truck, immediately heading for the station. There was no way I was going to miss seeing that horrible witch get put away forever. And besides, even though the chances are low, something could still happen.

The sky had cleared and rain was no longer pouring down on the city below. Driving to the station was quiet and peaceful, giving me the perfect amount of time to think. If this was going to be the turning point in my seemingly endless path of bad luck then I was ready to start this day on an amazing note. Just the thought of Adalind's miserable face brought a smile to mine. There was only one problem though. If Adalind didn't know where Juliette was then who would? All that I had gotten out of her was that they had gotten into a fight in the woods. I guess it was back to searching the city.

I quickly slid the truck into the parking space as I arrived at the station and bolted up the steps. I was careful to casually enter as I saw Hank already sitting at his desk. His fingers were typing frantically on the keys in front of him, most likely attempting to meet a deadline.

"Hey, what are you working on?" I asked as I took my seat next to him.

"Just that case that the Captain wants me to look into about that woman who has been appearing in all of the places as our murderer has," he said looking me in the eyes.

"Find anything yet?" I questioned, hoping against it considering he was investigating my mother.

"Nope. But at least Adalind is going to jail today so that is something to look forward to," he said rubbing his hands over his face.

A smile spread across my face as we heard two doors open and shut quickly. Heads turned to see what the interruption was only to see the Captain as well as other policemen escorting the certain blonde that I would not be missing through the station. I could tell just then that this was going to be an amazing day where everything turns out alright.

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had power in a while because of all of these storms. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait because we have some drama coming up. There should be a lot happening in the next few chapters since there won't be many more. Please review because reading them does make my day. I love hearing what you have to say! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Adalind's pov

Detective Nick Burkhardt. The name alone sickens my stomach as I sit in the holding room of the station. I've been waiting since early this morning for my inevitable transfer to jail; for casting that one last spell on Juliette and for nearly killing several people in the process during that car accident.

I cross my arms as I wait. I'm willing to bet Nick should be showing up any minute. It wouldn't surprise me if his friends weren't too far behind. They would probably love to see a feat like this. It truly is a shame, however, considering they actually believe that they are winning this intense and crazy game of ours. Nick will wish he never woke up this morning. Watch out people. This fight isn't over yet.

"Come on Adalind. It is time to go," a masculine voice said from behind me.

"So, you are the one who is going to graciously escort me out of here," I said with a smile as I stared back at the Captain.

He gave a cold stare before a few other officers appeared behind him, lifting me from my chair effortlessly and guiding me out of the room.

* * *

Nick's pov

I could feel myself rocking in my chair as I waited in the station with Hank beside me. Most of the cops were already in when the Captain had walked past us and into the holding room. The door clicked shut behind him and the room fell silent. Hank seemed just as uneasy as me, frantically tapping his pen against his desk in order to calm his nerves. He had a history with Adalind that he was planning on forgetting. He had almost disposed of her from his mind until she recently reappeared and decided to unleash havoc once again.

"I can't wait for this to be over," Hank said from beside me.

I nodded my head as I thought of the one less thing that would stand in my way now. With Adalind gone I could focus on Juliette and my mother. It was strange. As much as I would have loved to grow up with my mother, suddenly everything feels like it has changed. She wasn't the person I was expecting her to be. Now I have Juliette, and Monroe and Rosalee in a way are like family. They have been through a lot with me and I would definitely have to thank them after this whole mess is over.

The sound of the doors opening again broke me from my trance as I looked past Hank as well as the other officers. All eyes were on the Captain as he and some other members slowly escorted Adalind out of the building. Her eyes skimmed over everyone in the room, lingering on Hank and then moving over to me. I could feel her intense stare making me all of the more uncomfortable.

"May I say something to Nick?" she asked, breaking the silence.

The cops guided her towards me, watching her carefully. Even in hand cuffs it was always best to remain alert. She bent down to my ear, making sure that I was the only one able to listen.

"This game isn't over yet," she stated simply before lifting her head and walking out of the building with the other officers.

And just like that, she was out of sight. The room began to get loud again but I was too absorbed in my thoughts to even realize the extent of their conversations. Did she honestly mean that she wasn't through? Hasn't she caused enough harm already? Her words were soon playing themselves continuously in my mind. Each detail and every scenario flashed by but nothing seemed to fit into place. It could have all been a threat to get under my skin.

"Are you alright?" asked Hank from beside me.

"I'm fine; just tired."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one. This case has me all on edge. The Captain wants this taken care of as soon as possible. I, however, can't seem to find anything. We have a basic photo of her but all we really know is that for some reason she showed up not long after the murders took place. Accomplice or not this woman was tricky, she knew her way around."

I looked at Hank, a slight bit of relief entering my system. They didn't have much on my mother; hopefully it would stay that way. I pushed myself out of the chair to stand behind Hank. My eyes skimmed over his work. They didn't have much, but he was a good cop and he would eventually find her. Just as I was about to speak I felt my phone buzz from inside my pocket. Stepping away from him I noticed the I.D. and answered instantly.

"Monroe. What's going on?"

"Rosalee and I are at your place."

"Okay, that's fine…" I said, unsure as to why that would matter considering they had been over plenty of times.

"Is everything alright? Where are you?" Monroe asked me.

"I'm fine. I'm down at the station. Adalind was getting transferred today, remember?" I questioned suspiciously.

If Monroe's mysteriousness wasn't enough, the rest of the conversation would shock me completely. I could hear slight bits of a conversation going on between him and Rosalee as I listened to my breathing over the phone. My hand was slowly gripping the cell tighter as he proceeded to ask me his questions.

"I know; we came over to see if you were home yet. We wanted to hear how everything went."

"It was all good; although Adalind said something just before she left. We can talk about that later, though. Are you alright, Monroe? Are you guys hurt?" I asked instantly becoming worried.

"We're fine; but you might not be."

"What? Why would I be in trouble? I'm just here at the station."

I could hear him collecting his breath on the other side of the phone. My body slowly became more tense as he uttered one of the last things that I had hoped to hear,

"Your mom isn't here."

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update but life has been crazy lately with the weird weather. I just wanted to thank you guys for reading and still sticking with the story. You guys really are amazing. I love hearing what you have to say and I can't wait for the next upcoming chapters! Thanks again!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nick's pov

"Your mom isn't here."

Those last words echoed through the phone as Monroe cautiously explained the current dilemma. I couldn't even bring myself to reply as I found myself instantly ending the call. Hank was staring at me curiously as I slipped the phone into my pocket, tightening my jacket in the process.

"I have to go," I said abruptly.

"Where to?" he asked quizzically.

"Something came up…."

My eyes glanced around the station, watching as the other officers tended to their work, half of them working in the hopes to get ahead while the others stared intently at their screens, wishing to unravel the mysteries of their newest case.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Hank asked, sliding out of his chair to stand beside me.

"I can't be sure right-…"

Instantly the room fell eerily quiet as the sound of the roaring street filled the room. People's eyes widened as they look among one another, shock and worry plastered across their faces. My eyes fell on Hank who was looking back at me with just as much worry. My feet immediately found themselves bolting to the wooden doors of the entrance, the other officers pushing it open as well. Bright daylight pierced the room as we stood on the front steps. Not far down the road stood a small car, up in flames and overturned; the car that we all recognized to be the one that had been transporting Adalind Schade.

"Hank, let's go!" I yelled as we began sprinting down the street towards the wreck.

Passerby's watched with open mouths as the car continued to erupt into scorching flames. The only real question was whether or not there was anyone in there. The sound of officers calling out for ambulances on their phones filled my ears as I came to a screeching halt in front of the vehicle. The searing heat caused me to back away, instantly shielding my face.

"Can you see anyone in the car?" Hank yelled from beside me.

"No, can you?" I asked as my eyes skimmed every visible area of the vehicle.

"Move out of the way!" yelled the incoming firemen as they immediately began to douse the flames with their hoses.

Slowly, the fire began to wither away, a dark black coloring taking its place. Once every piece of the car remained free of the roaring flames, they backed away, allowing us to step forward once again.

"Man, this car doesn't look so good," Hank said as he knelt on the ground to peer inside.

"Anything in there?" I asked.

"This car is completely empty," he stated.

"But I thought the Captain and another officer went with her for transport?"

"Well, they're gone now," Hank said, allowing himself to stand once again.

My hands ran themselves through my hair as my eyes pinched closed. Three people left to transfer a new prisoner and now all of them are missing. Something about this isn't right; and just when I thought my luck would begin to turn around.

"Can you finish up here?" I asked him.

He nodded quickly, seeing that the other officers were there as well. I still had to get home to see where my mother had disappeared to. Hopefully finding her would be easier than locating Juliette. I jogged back down the street and into the parking lot, jumping back into the truck. I quickly turned it on and headed back for home, hoping to see that Monroe and Rosalee were still there. Hopefully they would be…

* * *

Monroe's pov 

"Nick hung up on me," I stated as Rosalee and I walked through his living room.

We were currently at Nick's house, hoping to have discovered how the transfer went, yet those plans hadn't exactly turned out so well. His mother also now appeared to be missing as well as Juliette; because we didn't have enough people to track down already.

"Why do you think his mother would have left? Wouldn't Nick have told her to stay at home so they could talk about some of the things that have been going on?" Rosalee questioned.

"Who knows? Nick always used to tell me she was a little mysterious. I'm just hoping that she will come back. He's already under so much stress as it is."

"Well, she better turn up because this is beginning to get a little out of hand."

I nodded my head at her as I slowly crossed over into the kitchen. Nick should be getting home soon after that phone call we had. My eyes drifted down towards Rosalee, watching as she dragged her fingers along the counter and over to the table before gently taking a seat to look back at me.

"You know, after this whole mess is over I believe we are due for an amazing date. I was thinking about a picnic in the park?" I asked hopefully, remembering our conversation from not long ago.

She smiled up at me before replying, "Sounds like fun."

Just as I was about to sit down beside her the door flew open to reveal Nick as he came rushing through the house.

"Nick, what happened to you, man?" I asked as I saw his clothes were slightly black.

"Adalind. She managed to escape one last time. Somehow the car that was transporting her got overturned and caught on fire. There was another officer as well as the Captain but no one knows where they are," Nick explained.

My face immediately paled as Nick told Rosalee and I that Adalind had disappeared once again.

"So, Juliette, your mother, Adalind and other cops are all missing? This is getting too out of hand!" I complained.

"Even I agree with Monroe right now. That many disappearances doesn't add up. Something must be missing from this puzzle," Rosalee added.

"The question is what?"

Our eyes all glanced around the room, searching each others as the sound of a cell phone erupted, breaking the silence. Nick cautiously pulled it from his jacket before turning it around, facing it to us. The words glowed across the screen as we all recognized the name of the familiar caller: Adalind Schade.

**Hey everyone! So this story is slowly coming to a close. I hope you have been enjoying this as much as I have. This has been my first fanfiction so it has been so much fun. There are still a few chapters left to come so please feel free to comment; tell me what you thought, any requests you'd possibly like to see happen? I would be really impressed if you guys could guess the ending because I have had this part planned since the beginning. Thanks again!**


End file.
